


Rise and Senchou

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: When left alone while the others are sleeping, Luffy can’t wait to wake them all up.





	Rise and Senchou

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Early
> 
> This one turned out so much longer than I ever meant for it to....but I’m glad it did.

Luffy doesn’t always sleep at the same times as the others. So long as he passes out for four or five hours, no matter the time of day, he’s good. Unfortunately, this sometimes leaves him awake with no one else up. 

This time is boring. 

It’s quiet, and the swing on the deck can only provide so much enjoyment. So, he hangs off the mast, and watches the sea from the crow’s nest with the delight that no one is yelling at him to get down, but still, he’s bored. 

When he sees the sun starts to rise, it’s go time. 

Swinging down from the mast, the first person Luffy goes to wake up is Brook. After all, he’ll need his help in waking the others up, and Brook never really needs to sleep anyway. At least, he doesn’t think so; he never got the answer to it. 

Along with the able to poop question...maybe he’ll ask again this morning. 

Sneaking into the galley, he sees Brook laid on one of the couches next to the aquarium, and the blue light wraps around his body. Luffy gingerly touches him, shaking him side to side. No matter how long he’s been around, Brook is odd to touch and Luffy laughs at the sensation. 

“Brooook,” Luffy whispers, tugging on the skeleton’s jacket, “It’s time to play some good morning music. The fun kind.” 

Brook turns his head to look at Luffy, and had he any eyes they would blink as he whispers, “Good morning, Luffy-san!”

Brook is up in a moment, but while gathering his violin, he finds Luffy is already gone. His feet hastily carrying him to the next member of his crew, knowing that he’s likely already awake, but hoping he’s not. After all, Luffy loves to wake up Sanji. 

Sanji is still asleep when Luffy pushes into the cabin where the others are sleeping. His hair mussed over his face, with arms folded beneath his head around the pillow. _ Sanji is so still when he sleeps, _Luffy thinks, stretching up to hover over him. 

A gentle hand prods at Sanji’s cheek and with a not so quiet whisper, Luffy says, “Saaaaaaaaannji. I’m hunnnnngry.” 

Sanji smacks Luffy’s hand away, and as his only visible eye opens, his face goes from neutral to frowning to smiling, all in under a minute. He yawns, pushing a hand into Luffy’s face to both steady himself and quiet his captain. 

“Alright, alright. What’ll it be, captain?” Sanji murmurs and sits up careful not to rock Usopp’s bunk below, “Me-”

“MEAT.” Luffy says eagerly and Sanji sighs, “I’m waking everyone up, so make enough!” 

Soft violin music starts to play out on the deck, and Sanji gives a light hum. The music is gentle, like a soft hand touching the air and Sanji hops down onto the floor next to Luffy. Rolling his neck and shoulders, he slips on his shoes and walks outside. 

“Hmmmmmm...who next.” Luffy mumbles taking in the rest of the boy’s quarters. His eyes scan the room and something tells him that waking up Zoro right now wouldn’t be wise. He watched his first mate go to sleep around three hours ago, and he doesn’t feel like bothering him yet. “Usopp.”

Usopp stirs at the sound of his name and Luffy hunkers down next to his hammock. Blowing gently, Luffy tries to push an eyelash off of Usopp’s cheek, but only succeeds in getting it stuck on his nose. Huffing, he pushes sharp breaths across his sniper’s skin, and as the single piece floats off of him Luffy rejoices. 

A _ little _ too loud. 

Usopp startles awake and smacks his head on the bunk above him, leaving Luffy to fall back onto the ground laughing. His laughter echoes in the room, and no sooner does he start, he gets a pillow straight to the face. Eyes peering over the edge of it, Luffy watches Zoro turn over and he grimaces. 

“Luffyyyy, why?” Usopp groans and Luffy’s attention is drawn back, “We aren’t going anywhere today, let me sleep.” 

Luffy scoots closer to the edge of the hammock again and huffs, “We’re _ always _ going somewhere.” 

Usopp opens an eye and sighs, ruffling his hair, “Fine. Fine. I’ll get up.” 

Chopper groans from the couch and rubs his eyes gently. Sliding off onto the floor he pads over to Luffy, and as he reaches his legs, tries to climb into his lap. Luffy holds a hand against the reindeer’s head and when he whines, Luffy laughs. 

“Chopper! Come on! New day!” Luffy says and Chopper blinks the sleep away. His smile returning to his face, forming his mouth into a small ‘w’. “Sanji is cooking, so let’s wake up the others!” 

“Yeah!” Chopper exclaims and another pillow flies across the room, “Ah, sorry Zoro.” 

Creeping out of the room to avoid something much sharper sent toward their heads, the boys exit onto the deck. Brook is humming and spinning in the middle and Luffy finds that Franky is already awake and at the helm. Hearing the others up, he gives a big smile, and tilts his glasses down to wink. 

“Goooooooood morning, Luffy!” Franky calls out and Luffy beams back, “We seem to be well on course, though our navigator isn’t up yet.” 

Sanji’s head pokes out the door from the kitchen, with his eyes lit up and says, “I can wake Nami-swan!” 

Usopp shuts the door in his face, and holds it shut as Sanji kicks against it, “Luffy, are you going to-” 

Usopp stops speaking when he realizes Luffy is no longer there. Only Chopper who is gently skipping across the deck trying to catch the bubbles that Franky has started blowing from his hand. He sighs and relaxes for just a moment, allowing Sanji to kick the door forward pushing him onto the ground. 

“Dammit! I wanted to wake the lovely ladies.” Sanji grumbles looking towards the women’s quarters, “Ah, how their smiles would have brightened my day far more than the sun.”

Usopp rolls his eyes and looks over for back up, but no one is paying attention. 

Luffy gives a low whistle looking around the room; everything matches and it smells good. Weird. A hand appears on the back of his neck, and it lovingly scratches his head. He gives a soft laugh as he watches Robin lift off the bed and the hand disappears. 

“Good morning, Luffy.” Robin says and puts on a robe hanging on the hook next to the bed, “Is everyone already up?” 

Luffy shakes his head, rocking on his heels while swinging his arms, and when he goes too far, he knocks a brush off the table next to him. It clatters to the ground and Robin winces, shooting a look over to Nami’s bed. Her red hair barely visible above the sheets, but already Luffy’s stomach has dropped.

Nami groans, tossing in the sheets before opening a single, glaring, eye at Luffy, “Why are you here?” 

“Breakfast! Sanji is making a bunch of stuff!” Luffy explains and Robin walks into the bathroom, waving a hand, “Do you not want any?” 

Nami sits up and smacks her lips for a second. Sleep is still foggy in her eyes and Luffy knows that he’s pushing his luck being in here. But it’s breakfast! Breakfast is meant to be shared with his nakama, right?

“Is Zoro up?” Nami asks and when Luffy blanches, she sighs, “Get me up after you get him up.” 

“No! Now! Franky needed you!” Luffy says and hops eagerly in place, “Nami is the best navigator, so you have to get up.” 

Blush colors Nami’s cheeks and she sighs in a mix of defeat and praise, “Ah, you’re right. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Luffy bounds back out onto the deck to find Usopp and Sanji wrestling on the ground, only for them to stop when they see him. Luffy doesn’t pay them any mind though, after all, he has one more nakama to wake up, and he isn’t sure if it’ll go well. 

Or go at all. 

Pushing back into the boy’s quarters, Luffy tiptoes. Poorly, as his sandals smack against the bottom of his feet, and he winces at each one. He watches Zoro’s side rise and fall, and Luffy almost turns around to leave. Zoro needs sleep. 

Can’t have him yawning if they get into a fight, right?

Looking back towards the door, Luffy hesitates thinking about Nami. Would she really go back to sleep if Zoro didn’t get up? He needs her up, so he needs Zoro up. Eyes still transfixed on the window, an arm curls around Luffy’s waist pulling him forward. 

Zoro is turned over, no longer facing the couch back, and his eyes are still closed. Tugging closer, Luffy relents and ends up pressed against the couches edge. A soft yawn blows from Zoro’s mouth and Luffy snickers. 

“Zoro’s sleepy.” Luffy whispers and Zoro nods, “Nami says you have to get up though.” 

Zoro opens his eye, blinks for a moment, and tugs harder at his captain’s waist. Luffy relents to the pull and ends up on the couch, laid in front of Zoro. His arm and stomach are hot like the noon sun, and Luffy feels sleep start to pull at him again. 

“No...Zoro...we..” Luffy says slowly, pausing to yawn and his eyes feel heavy, “We have...to get up. Nami...said.” 

Zoro presses his lips to the back of Luffy’s neck and hums. A murmur of a word that Luffy can’t make out, and he returns the sound with a question mark at the end. Waiting for the response, his eyes flutter, and he shifts in Zoro’s arms. 

Head against his first mate’s shoulder, the captain of the Strawhat pirates falls back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
